Falling in love all over again
by Temari Nara - Kaze no Megami
Summary: Neji and Tenten are married.They are both fine ninjas dedicated to their work and missions.Since they are so similar,their marriage has always been good.But what happens when the baby comes?How do they stay who they are? Break up/Make up included.
1. Family

**A/N - **This fiction is dedicated to one of my dearest friend, _Neji-Tenten cutie couple_. Enjoy it darling!

…

_Falling in love all over again_

_Chap 1: Family_

What was marriage like in the village hidden in leaves? Most of the citizens were ninjas and were preoccupied with their work. So, how families worked there? For some people it wasn't that bad, for some it was great and full of love. And for some it was just frustrating. Let's see some examples.

If you were a lazy person and had one badass wife, you marriage would always stay heated and full of passion, adventures and love. You two would certainly find a way to keep it going. It would be interesting.

If you were very friendly and hyperactive person and your wife was shy, every day would be fun on it's own special way. The missions would be exciting and sometimes romantic if you were protective and tender to your wife.

If both of you are serious about your jobs, you would be the perfect match. Always together on missions, fighting for the same side, let's say exciting. Your marriage would certainly be excellent like the previous two on the list. But what happens when two fine ninjas obsessed with their job have a baby? What happens then? Who watches over the baby? Who goes on missions? This nice marriage, becomes more complicated than you imagined. And this was the kind of it, that Neji and Tenten Hyuga had.

Neji Hyuga was serious man, an ANBU member and fine powerful ninja. And Tenten was fine kunoichi, mastered in weapons. Also an ANBU member. They always had the passion in their relationship. When they found out that they will have a baby, they were very happy. Both of them wanted it, but none of them thought it would be that hard. None of them though they'd have to change the way they lived so far.

When Neji and Tenten got married, they moved into one comfortable apartment in the downtown of Konoha. Hiashi, Neji's uncle offered them to live in the Hyuga manor, but Neji rejected because they wanted them to have their own place. And so it was. Life for the two of them was quite interesting. And their happiness couldn't be ended when they found out Tenten is pregnant. After 9 long months, it was Ten's term for delivering a baby. Neji took her to the hospital 2 days earlier just in case. She spend the days there, with him and her friends coming and visiting.

It was Wednesday, 28 of July. Neji has just finished a minor mission that Hokage assigned him, and he went to report.

"Hey Naruto!" – Neji said as he slowly entered the Hokage's office and closed the door behind himself.

"Neji! What's up man?" – Naruto asked with a usual smile on his face, as he looked at him and away from the papers on his desk.

"I came to report my mission. It was a success." – ANBU ninja said as he approached Hokage's desk.

"As I expected." – The orange Hokage grinned and pointed to a chair as a sign for his friend to sit. – "So, how's Tenten?"

"She's fine, staying at the hospital. She should deliver the baby these days." – Neji said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, Hina told me that. She visits her every day." – The blond Hokage started. – "Want a sake?" – he asked him as he held a bottle ready to pour the drink in a glass.

"Sure, why not." – Neji grinned and took the glass of sake that Naruto poured for him.

"Cheers." – both ninjas said as they raised their glasses and sipped the drink. At that point, another fine Konoha ninja stormed in the room.

"Neji!" – The black-haired mad in green tux screamed – "Oh, this is so youthful!"

"What is it Lee?" – Neji stood up of his chair rapidly, and placed the sake on the desk.

"Oh, I remember how Gai sensei told me about this!" – Lee was screaming, with his usual enthusiastic voice and face. – "This is what's called the flame of youth!" – he squeezed his fists and raised them into the air making weird noise.

"Lee, will you cut the crap, and spit it out?" – Naruto yelled at him when he saw that Neji made his frustrated face, so he decided to lecture Lee instead of him.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" – Lee said as he straightened up his back and formed his 'soldier' position. – "Tenten is in labor!"

"Why didn't you say so, idiot!" – Brown haired ANBU yelled at his comrade and ran out of the office.

"Wait for meee!" – Youthful young man screamed and ran out following his friend.

Hokage grinned and laughed at that scene. He enjoyed the times when Lee would piss Neji off. It was funny to watch. As his friends both stormed out, Naruto went back on doing the paperwork.

Meanwhile, in the hospital. Tenten was lying on the bed in her room with Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Temari with her.

Sakura was supposed to do the main part of the job. She was sitting on the chair, in front of Tenten's legs, waiting for the right time to say "You are ready, push!" Ino was sitting behind Tenten, as she was leaning her back in Ino's arms. She was supposed to help her breathe properly. Hinata and Temari were on the sides of her bed, holding her hands.

"Aaaaaaaaghhhhhhh!" – Tenten was screaming. Her contractions were getting longer and more painful. It was about time for baby to get out soon.

"Okay honey, you are ready! Start pushing!" – Sakura said as she got prepared for taking the baby out.

"No! I can't do it now! Where the hell is Neji?" – Tenten said as she did the "breathing."

"I told Lee to go and get him. Don't worry" – Sakura said encouraging her.

"Oh God, he will never come then!" – Tenten screamed. She was in a such bad mood, cranky as all the pregnant women. But at that moment, Neji stormed in the room.

"I'm here baby!" – Neji yelled, but almost fainted when he saw his wife 'open' – "Oh shit" – He made a disgusted expression on his face, but Temari shot his eyes and made a face "get-over-here-and-hold-your-wife's-hand." And he instantly came over and grabbed Tenten's hand instead of Temari.

"Where the hell have you been?" – Tenten screamed at him as she grabbed him by his colar. Her voice was really scary.

"I-I'm sorry, h-honey." – he muttered as he was trying to catch a breath.

"Get ready Ten!" – Sakura warned her.

"Now, breathing honey, you can do it! Slowly!" – Ino encouraged her, as she was doing the "breathing."

"Now push!" – Pink haired medical nin commanded and Tenten started pushing. Hinata and Temari were asked to leave the room because it shouldn't be so many people around a woman in labor. Neji felt how his hand was growing numb because of Tenten's squeeze. It was hard and painful. For both of them. And after an hour…

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" – Sakura smiled as she handed the baby to his mother.

"Oh, my little boy!" – Tenten started crying out of happiness.

"It's a boy! I'm a father!" – Neji was repeating in shock, and few seconds later he fainted.

Sakura and Ino left the room to tell the news to other guy that were waiting in the hall, as the proud parents were crying and lying on the floor fainted.

"It's a boy." – Ino said as she walked out of the room with Sakura announcing the news to their friends.

"That is so youthful!" – Uncle Lee yelled as he started crying.

**A/N** – This is it for the first part. Second one will be done soon. Read, enjoy and review ;)


	2. Surprise party

_Falling in love all over again_

_Chap 2: Surprise party_

Whole week almost passed since the birth of young Hyuga. Tenten and the baby were free to finally go home. Lee came to pick them up and take them home.

"Tenten, little guy…Let's go." – Lee said as he entered the room where Tenten was waiting for her husband to pick her up.

"But Lee, where's Neji?" - She asked him patiently waiting for response.

"He went on a mission." – Youthful Lee stated proudly as he picked up Tenten's luggage. – "He asked me to take you home."

She was really upset. Lee decided to shut up when he saw pulls on her forehead ready to explode. On their way home, Lee was extraordinary quiet. He loved to talk and to be youthful, but he didn't like to get smacked by woman who just gave birth to a child. Those ones are the most dangerous and very easy to upset. Gai sensei taught him that from his personal experience – When Kurenai gave birth to her son, Gai said something wrong and he regretted it for life. Lee remembered that lesion and he started crying out of happiness - _*Oh, Gai sensei, that was excellent lesion! And it's very useful!_* - he thought as he was walking in front of his teammate who was cuddling her beautiful baby. In few minutes they got to Neji and Tenten's apartment. As Tenten opened the door, she was surprised by her friends.

"Surprise!" – all of them yelled at the same time. They were all there. Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, the Hokage and lots more of their friends. And there, amongst all of them, there he was. The baby's father. Neji Hyuga. Tenten was so happy to see him. He approached, hugged and kissed her forehead. And he took his son in his arms.

"I thought you are on a mission?" – Tenten asked her husband who was occupied with their child.

"No, that was just a cover. I threw you a party." – Neji said as he was smiling to his son who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He took him and went to his friends to show off. All the guys were cheering and celebrating in their 'guy' way while girls gathered around on a sofa and gossiped.

"Oh, Tennie he is so beautiful!" – Ino said as she was watching Neji holding his son across the room.

"Hey, back off lady, that's my husband!" – Tenten knitted her brows for a few second, and then laughed when she saw Ino's expression on the face. – "Got you! I'm just kidding"

Girls chuckled and Ino sighed in relief. – "Jeez, I meant on the baby. You scared me." – Ino's voice became higher and made everyone laugh.

"So, have you decide about the name?" – Temari asked, and grabbed a bite of her chocolate cake.

"Hizashi" – Tenten smiled proudly as she watched Neji and their little boy making Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and other guys to laugh.

"Oh, wonderful! And I'm an aunt now." – Hinata said and she made a face like she's going to cry.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" – Tenten, patted Hinata's shoulder as she tears started dropping down her face.

"It is *sob* it's just *sob* my hormones are insane." – And as she finally said it, Hokage's lady burst into crying.

"Honey *munch* don't cry." – Temari said with mouth full of cookies.

"For God's sake woman, you look like Choji, will you stop it?" – Sakura said hysterically and they all laughed. Even Hinata who was choking in tears one second ago.

"I can't help it! It's like this baby eats everything instead of me!" – Blonde woman with 4 piggy tails said frustrated as she grabbed her stomach. – "I don't know why he can't get out of me already!"

"Don't worry honey, you will be fine. And he and Hizashi will be friends." – Tennie gave comforting smile to her friend.

"Hina, don't cry please." – Temari said as she finally dropped the cookies.

"Oh my God! I think I know what's wrong! You might be pregnant Hinata!" – Tenten enthusiastically said. – "I acted just like you when I was in 1st month."

"Oh, that would be so great! Come to my office later and I will check on you!" – Sakura smiled and hugged her friend. Hina finally managed to stop crying and Temari, ordered by Ino finally stopped eating.

Meanwhile, guy were talking about little Hizashi. He was the first heir, first child amongst the rookies' children. Although Temari was supposed to have her son before Tenten, the little baby was too lazy to finally get out. The guys talked about how Hizashi will certainly become exceptional ninja like his parents. And they planned how all of their sons will hang out like they are now.

"I know it will be a drag, but I can't wait to see little Asuma." – Shikamaru said as he smiled looking to little Hyuga baby.

"Nice name bro!" – The Orange Hokage patted one of his best friends on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Ino and Choji cried when we told them about it." – Shikamaru chuckled and Choji's eyes wetted again which made everyone laugh.

"Well, cheers to the first one of our heirs!" – Kiba said as he raised his glass in Hizashi's name.

"Cheers." – Everybody cheered and sipped their drinks.

**A/N **This is it for the 2. Chapter. It's not much, but hey, this is just the beginning.


	3. The deal

_Falling in love all over again_

_Chap 3: The deal_

5 months have passed since the day Neji and Tenten got their baby. And it was time for Tenten to get back at her ninja life. The two of them decided to share the baby-sitting. They would be with their child in time shifts. One is at mission, and other is at home with Hizashi. But sadly, both of them missed their previous lives. They missed the missions they went on together, the action. They even missed the heat. It wasn't possible to have normal sex life with 9 month old baby.

Today Neji was on a mission, and Tenten stayed home. Temari and little Asuma came to visit. The two little boys were in playpen that was in corner of the living room and their moms were sitting on sofa and talking about their new lives.

"I have to ask you something…" – Tenten made sad face, looked down and placed the cup of tea on the table.

"Sure, is everything okay?" – Temari got serious and she too placed her cup on the table.

"Do you and Shikamaru have sex? And how often?" – Tenten made worried face as she crossed her arms.

"We do. We take advantage of every free moment we have. We do it on missions too." – Temari grinned evilly like only she could.

"You go on missions together? Man! How you do that?" – Tenten was disappointed. She was kinda jealous of them at that point.

"Yoshino is baby-sitting Asuma at that time. And I'm very glad that Shika and I managed to keep the heat in our relationship." – Blonde said proudly and sipped her tea.

"Well, the deal is, Neji and I didn't. We hadn't had sex in long time. And even when the kid is asleep, he says he is too tired. Maybe I'm not attractive to him after the pregnancy, I don't know what to do. Besides, I want to go on missions more! I was staying at home for over fuckin year." – Tenten got very frustrated and upset.

"Don't say that, of course you are attractive! And as for missions, just tell them that you want to go on more missions and ask him to stay at home for the next few moths, so you can get back in the game." – Temari spoke cleverly and Tenten like the idea. She definitely will talk with Neji about that. She felt better after Tema suggested her that. And she knew it she will feel better if that works with Neji. But she wasn't that sure if he will accept it. Anyway she continued sipping her tea and talking with her friend about life. Tenten was amazed how the Naras managed to keep a good romance and the sex life while still having a baby. After Temari left home, Tenten was still torturing herself with that same question. 3 hours later, Neji Hyuga came back home.

"Tennie, I'm home." – He said as he walked into their apartment and closed the door.

"Hi honey. We need to talk" – Tenten welcomed her husband with a kiss, dragged him down to living room and placed him on sofa.

"What's wrong Tenten?" – Neji got worried and asked her, when she sat on the table in front of sofa. – "Is Hizashi okay?"

"Oh, he is fine, he's asleep." – Tenten waved her hand of and smiled nervously.

"Oh you scared me. So what is it honey?" – Neji asked as he took her by the arm gently.

"Well, I carried our baby for 9 months, and I spend another 5 months in the house. And now, I still can't go to normal missions." – Tenten started talking as her eyes wetted.

"Okay?" – Neji waited for her to finish.

"Here's the deal. I want to go to missions more. I miss it, and I need it to feel better. And can you please, please, just for a month or two take a vacation and stay at home to keep our son?" – Tenten almost started crying when she said it.

"Tenten, he will need his mother!" – Neji stood up of the sofa.

"Is this really about him needing his mother or you trying to avoid the father duties?" – Tenten jumped and yelled. – "Or you are just trying to ran the hell out of us, because you can't sleep because of him? Which is it Neji!" – Tenten started screaming at him and tears poured down her face.

"Okay Tenten, schh " – Neji put his finger over his mouth – "Quiet down, you will wake him up. Breathe honey, breathe." – Neji whispered and tried to calm her down.

"Okay, I'm breathing." – She said through sighing and she slowly glanced his eyes.

"Okay, I understand. And it's not what you think. I love you both so much. And to prove you that, I will take a 2-month-vacation and only you will go on missions. Okay? Do we have a deal?" – Neji gently placed his arms on his shoulders and softly looked at her big brown eyes.

"We do." – Tenten pouted her lips as they were shaking. Neji loved that puppy look on her face.

"Who is my little baby?" – He pinched her cheek and said in funny voice.

"I am!" – Tenten said and hugged him strongly! – "Oh and another thing…"

"I'm listening." – Neji said as he squeezed her tighter and smelled her hair.

"When you got back from missions, you would always be too tired. Now, when I come back from missions in next 2 months, I want to have sex with you. Got it?" – Tenten said as she departed from his hug.

"As you say boss." – Neji said with an evil smirk. – "You know, Hizashi is still asleep. And I am tired, but I don't care. Are you up for some action baby?"

"You bet your ass I am. I'm horny as hell! Get your clothes off! Now!" – Tenten commanded him and started stripping herself.

Finally after all that time she finally made love to her husband. And it seemed to her like piece of heaven. After the sex, Neji stayed lying on sofa and Tenten went to take a bath. While she was sitting in a tub bathing, she was thinking about how lucky she was to have such a great husband. And she was thankful that little Hizashi slept well and let his parents have some adult fun. She relaxed and felt better already. As soon as she finished with the bathing, Hizashi woke up. Right on time.

**A/N** – In the next chapter, we see Neji taking care of his father duties.


	4. Daddy's day care

_Falling in love all over again_

_Chap 4: Daddy's day care_

Week later after Neji and Tenten's agreement she visited Naruto in his Hokage office. She went there to make a deal with Naruto. And of course as kind man and friend as he was, the Hokage approved Neji's vacation and said he will soon find a mission for her. And he really did. In 2 days, Naruto assigned Tenten a mission which required a whole week. And she couldn't wait to have some real action. She left and Neji stayed with their young son. He knew that he would be bored without missions, but he also wanted his wife to be happy and do what she always loved to do. Just to make up for the lost days. And he didn't regret his decision at all. First two days Neji managed to baby-sit his son just right, without any problems. When Tenten and Neji both were sharing missions he would go on one that demands more days and she would only go away for 2 days. So, Neji never knew that the 3rd day is exhausting. He started loosing control on the 3rd day. Hizashi was a mess. He cried and woke his father every night multiple times. He cried during the day. He was way too needy for Neji. He didn't know what to do, and how to do. Just as he would finally get some sleep, Hizashi would start crying and it would all go to hell.

"Aw man! You didn't sleep for even 10 minutes!" – Neji complained about his son as he got up of the chair and took him out of crib. – "Schhhhhhhhhhhh, schhhhhhhhh don't cry please!" – Neji was tired, he had circles under his eyes and his face was swollen. Hi barely slept and ate. All he ever did was watching over Hizashi. The little boy was in some period in which he always cried and slept very little.

"Jesus, I don't know how Tenten does this! I give her less credit for this than se deserves." – He fumbled in his chin as he was trying to calm his son down. He fed him, put him to sleep. When he woke up again in an hour, he bathed him and went outside to take him to fresh air.

As Neji was carrying Hizashi down the street, baby really calmed down. I guess it was the fresh air. Neji sat on the bench in nearby park, holding his son in his arms. As birds were singing very calmly songs, it made Neji fall asleep. And both male Hyugas took a fine long nap on the bench in the park.

Neji started dreaming about his missions with Tenten. He forgot how they were so good. And he honestly missed those. It's not that he didn't love his son, he just needed some time alone with his wife. And despite that he was always so tired. He began dreaming of Tenten and him making love. They were kissing and when it was the time for the good part, he felt something slapping him.

"Neji!" – Slap and strict voice of a woman woke him up.

"Wha?" - Neji shook his head and quickly opened his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing? You could drop your son!" – The woman started scolding him. – "And I thought you were the most responsible person ever!"

"Temari, I just… Sorry, I didn't sleep well these days. Don't tell Tenten please!" – Neji said as he looked at his son and then at Temari.

"Fine. But be careful. And it's normal that you didn't sleep. What did you expect?" – Temari said as she placed her arm on her waist.

"I know. I don't know how Tenten nor you do this." – Neji stood up of the bench.

"We got used to it." - Temari grinned on her own unique way. They stood there while Neji was asking about Shikamaru and Asuma and suddenly Hizashi started crying.

"Aw man! Now what?" – Neji made his irritated face as he was desperately looking at his son.

"Go home and change his diapers! It's number two." – Temari said totally calm.

"What? How can you tell?" – Neji widened his eyes. He was intrigued to know.

"Hey, I'm a mother, remember. Now go. Say hi to Ten when she gets back." – Temari turned her back to him, waved and walked away. Neji just stood in the place for few seconds and then he ran home to see is it really what she said. And when he got there, he found out she was right. It really was the number two. He once again bathed his son, changed his diapers and put him to sleep. It was 9 pm. And another long night was in front of him.

He had to wake up several times to feed his son, change him etc. And he was really frustrated. On the day 4, he couldn't do it anymore. And so he visited Hinata in hers and Naruto's home.

"Coming!" – He heard Hinata's voice after he knocked at the door.

"Hey Neji! Hey my little nephew!" – Hinata said as she took Hizashi and let Neji come in.

"Hey Hinata." – Neji said as he closed the door behind him. He followed her into the living room. She sat on the chair and he sat on the sofa.

"So, which month is this for you?" – Neji asked as he was looking at Hinata's big stomach.

"Fifth. I found out I was pregnant after Tenten's surprise party." – Hinata smiled warmly. Neji was amazed how calm and tender she remained. He remembers Tenten while she was pregnant. Not something you want to see. But Hinata stayed calm and kind as she was always.

"Good to hear. Naruto must be proud. Do you know is it a boy or a girl?" – Neji tried to be polite before he asks huge favor from his cousin.

"A boy. I want to call him Minato, in honor of Naruto's dad. But it's a surprise, so don't tell him." – She started – "So, tell me, is there anything you needed?" – Hinata asked in her tender voice as she played with little Hizashi.

"Well, actually I came to ask you a favor." – He started calmly.

"I'm listening?" – Hokage's wife said as she was holding Hizashi's little hands.

"Can you watch over him for me? Please! I need to go to the mission, I need to relax." – Neji begged Hokage's lady to help him out.

"I though only Tennie is going on missions for the next 2 months? What happened?" – She got worried.

"She is on the mission, and I promised I will stay with him. But I can't deal with him anymore. He always cries. Please Hinata." – Neji stood up of the sofa and kneeled next to her.

"Oh, well I suppose I can help you out a bit. Naruto went to Suna anyway. He and Gaara are preparing some festival for the annual of our alliance. So he won't be here these days. And I need to learn about motherhood anyway, so why not. I will do it." – Hinata said as her pale face blushed.

"Oh Hinata thank you, you are life saver! Just please don't tell Tenten." – Neji was so happy to hear that Hinata accepted it. He never thought she would be kind to him despite of all the crap he caused her when they were kids. And then he remembered he never apologized.

"It will be hard, but I will try my best." – She smiled at him as she stood up of her chair.

"I'm sorry Hinata. For everything I did when we were kids." – Neji lowered his head. He suddenly felt guilty for all of that seeing how kind she was to him.

"Please, it was a long time ago, don't worry. I hope our kids will have better relationship than the two of us." – Hinata closed her eyes and chuckled. Neji was so grateful to her. He said goodbye to his cousin and his son and left.

He went to find Shikamaru. He was responsible for giving missions when Naruto wasn't in Konoha. And so Neji went and asked Shikamaru to sign him to a small mission, that he could finish in less than 3 days and go back to babysitting. Shikamaru at first didn't want to do that because he knew he promised Tenten that he will take care of their baby. But Neji was persistent and Shikamaru was…well lazy as always so he agreed with him in the end. And so Neji, too, went out on a mission. And Hinata watched Hizashi.

3 days have passed. And both Neji and Tenten were supposed to come back home that day.

Neji was rushing down the streets of Konoha to go pick up his son, go home and pretend he never left it. At that moment as he was running towards Hokage's home, he saw Tenten and Hinata in the store together. Tenten was holding Hizashi and she looked very mad. He was busted. He just stood in front of the store and waited them to come out. Hinata looked said and gave him the "I-am-sorry" look when she got out, and Tenten…she was red in her face. She boiled and you could clearly see the pulls on her forehead when she stormed out of the store.

"Neji Hyuga! We are going home to talk about this! NOW!" – Tenten was screaming at him as he was standing in front of her. She was seriously pissed and Neji was seriously in trouble.

**A/N** – Hope you like it guys. Especially you, Shell ;). Next chapter is called "_Problems._"


	5. Problems

_Falling in love all over again_

_Chap 5:Problems_

Tenten stormed into apartment holding Hizashi in her arms. Few seconds after her, Neji entered too.

"Tenten, wait!" – Neji was yelling for her. She went to the kids room to put her son in the crib. Neji nervously walked around the living room until she came back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" – She screamed at him as she picked a pillow from sofa and threw it on him!

"Tenten, wait!" – He was trying to explain while he was guarding himself with his arms.

"I don't want to freakin wait! Tell me why on earth would you leave our baby to Hinata?" – She squeezed her fists, trying to resist hitting him.

"Honey, I'm sorry! I needed a break! It was very hard and exhausting!" – Neji yelled in order for her to hear him, but it only pissed her even more.

"Don't you dare raising your voice at me bitch! You think it was easy for me? Fuckin' 13 months! For 9 I kept him inside of me and for 5 I kept eye on him non-stop! Do you think you can compare those stupid 3 days you spent with him with my 13 MONTHS? Do you?" – She was still screaming and Neji was horrified. All he could see in her eyes was rage.

"Tennie no, I shouldn't have said that! I'm sorry!" – he quickly said as he noticed that she is slowly approaching him. – "I'm sorry! But Hinata is family, she would take care of him like he was her own son! I'm sorry baby!"

"You better be sorry! And that is exact point! I know that Hinata would take care of him as he was her own child! The problem is that YOU can't take care of him and you are his father!" – Veins on Tenten's neck and forehead popped out and started pulsing as she yelled that.

"I'm sorry Tennie!"

"Don't you Tennie me! You left our son to Hinata who is pregnant! A pregnant lady took care of my child, because his father couldn't do it!" – She was literally screaming and people on the streets could hear her.

"Hey I could take care of him!" – Neji dropped the "I'm sorry" speech and he started arguing with her.

"Oh yeah? Why did you dropped him to Hinata and went on a mission? Huh? WHY?" – She had advantage in this conversation. Neji couldn't possibly defend himself. He didn't answer. – "If you are capable of taking care of your son as you say you are I don't see another reason why you would so desperately want to go away! Unless you are cheating on me!"

"I am not cheating on you!" – Now Neji was the one that's upset and he yelled.

"Then how come you always have strength for missions and your friends, but when I want some attention, you are 'too tired' for that?" – She kept the arguing alive. – "Who is she?"

"There is no other woman in my life except you! Are you listening to yourself?" – Neji was too tired for yelling so he lowered his tone.

"Yes! I know exactly what I'm saying! You are one selfish brat! You are always running away from everything that you don't like! You are running away from me, from your son, from us! I have no idea of what the fuck are you afraid of! You are so obsessed with your stupid missions and you don't have time for anything else! Not to mention that you can't take care of your own baby! And that there's possibility that you are cheating on me!" – Tenten reached for a pillow and started hitting Neji with it. He fell on the sofa and she didn't stop hitting him.

"Tenten, stop it. Please" – Neji was begging her, but she didn't hear it. She was focused on hurting him. Finally when he couldn't stop her, he hit her and she fell on the ground and hit her head on the table.

"Oh, my God! I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry baby! Tenten!" – Neji couldn't move. He just stood there motionless. Tenten didn't fain, because well she was a ninja and got used to being hurt. She stood up in the sitting position and just stared at him as she was holding her head on the place where her injury was.

"I'm sorry Tenten! I'm so sorry!" – Neji said as he rapidly got up of the sofa and kneeled in front of her.

"Get out!" – Her eyes turned red.

"What? Tenten, don't do that please!" – Neji's eyes widened as he heard her saying that.

"I said, get the hell out of here! NOW!" – She stood up and pointed at the door of the apartment. She was serious.

"Tennie…" – His eyes wetted as he looked at her.

"When you learn how to act like a father and husband and not just like a spoiled brat, call me!" – She said that and went into Hizashi's room and locked herself there with her baby.

Neji was sitting in front of Hizashi's room with his back leaned to the door. He was calling for Tenten for hours but she didn't answer. Hizashi woke up and she still didn't leave the room. When Neji stopped calling for her in every 5 minutes, he heard her started crying. And he couldn't bear it so he left the apartment. He didn't know where to go. He didn't have a place to sleep. So he decided to go at the bar and soak himself in vodka.

Tenten called her girlfriends to come over to talk with them.

"I …*sob* …we *sob*.. had a fight!" – Tenten was sitting on the sofa and Temari and Hinata were with her. Ino and Sakura were on call in hospital so they couldn't come.

"Sweetie, don't cry, it will be okay! You will see." – Temari was holding Hizashi in her lap, and Hinata was hugging Tenten.

"I feel like it's all my fault. I'm so sorry!" – Hinata said as her eyes became wet.

"No, rubbish. You just wanted to help us. I don't know how he can't be a man enough to take care of his own son!" – Tenten was covering her face with her hands.

"I can beat him up for you if you want me to!" – Nara said as she was slowly swinging Hizashi to put him asleep.

"No Tema, it's okay. I… I think he is cheating on me. That's the only good explanation for him running away on missions, besides the one that he is incapable of taking care of his son!" – Tenten sounded very upset.

"No, honey look! Neji had really rough childhood. Can you imagine how it's like to be raised by Hyuga's? He is probably just scared that he is not going to be a very good father." – Hinata tried to calm her friend.

"Yes but being a crappy father is better then not being a father at all!" – Tenten made a good point saying that.

"Listen. This is all new to him. And he is scared. He needs you to help him with that. He loves you so much! He agreed to go to vacation just because he can watch Hizashi. He loves both of you, I can see it honey. He is very serious person, and he doesn't know how to act in a family, because if you are Hyuga, it's like you are growing up with training robots, not parents. He can be a great father. He just needs your help." – What Hinata just said, calmed Tenten a lot. And she was very grateful to her on her kind words.

Tenten decided to go and look for Neji and to try to talk to him this time. After all, he was the love of her life and father of her son.

Meanwhile, Neji was surrounded with his guy friends in a bar. They were giving him support in drinking. You know how that is hard for just one man to do alone. So, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Sai, Sasuke and all the guys were there. Drinking beer, vodka, sake etc.

"I…I love her guys. And I'm sorry. And I also love her. And I'm also sorry."- Neji was fumbling. He had a really bad breath. In fact, they all did.

"Be youthful Neji! It's the springtime of youth!" – Lee, who was lying under the table, yelled.

"Oh, will you cut the youth crap already? Neji here needs help!" – Kiba remarked with a smirk on his face.

"You know what Neji, that girl has been looking at you all night long!" – Sai hugged his friend and used other arm to point to a girl that was sitting at the bar. – "Go flirt a little bit and then you will feel better and we will find a way to manage this with Tenten."

Neji was very drunk and it seemed like a good idea to him. He stood up and approached to the girl.

"Hello baby, what's up?" – Neji grinned and make his flirty face. But it was a really bad moment to do that, because Tenten walked into bar and saw him.

"Tennie!" – Neji screamed when he saw her and ran for her.

"I can't believe this! You are flirting now! Am I really that bad?" – Tenten started crying. – "I wanted to say that you can come home, but forget it now!" – Tenten said and left the bar running home. Neji was too drunk to chase her.

**A/N – **Just 2 or 3 chapters more and I'm done! R'n'R (I don't mean rock and roll by that, but read and review ;)).


	6. Neji to the rescue

_Falling in love all over again_

_Chap 6: Neji to the rescue _

After the big drunk night, Naruto took Neji with him to his and Hinata's home. He didn't have anywhere else to go, so Hokage thought he could stay at his house until he makes things right with Tenten. It was around midnight when they got home. They were welcomed by one pissed pregnant lady. Remember how Neji wondered how on earth Hinata managed to control her emotions and hormones? It's still a mystery, but she couldn't control them if someone got her upset or worried about something. When Naruto came in the house, with Neji hanged on his back, Hinata stood in the hallway with her hands crossed.

"Where the hell were you?" – Her pearly eyes looked scary.

"Schhh! Quiet woman. We were helping Neji get drunk and relax because of all what happened with Tenten." – Naruto said as he waited for his wife's approval to come into living room. She checked him out and saw his shoes are clean and so she stepped back and let him enter.

"Now, come to eat." – Hinata commanded her husband when he placed Neji on living room sofa. They went into dining room and Naruto told his wife what happened in the bar, while she was in the process of calming down. When they had dinner, they both went to bed.

Next morning, Neji woke up on the Uzumaki's sofa. At first he didn't know where he was. But then he got up, looked around and came to conclusion that he is in Naruto's house. He sat straight and in that moment kind woman entered the room.

"Good morning Neji! Breakfast is ready." – Hinata said as she opened the curtains to let the sunshine in.

"Thank you Hinata." – He said as he grabbed his forehead. He had a strong headache and he was drowsy.

"Come, let's eat. I have to tell you something." – Hokage's wife said and headed toward the dining room, and Neji followed her. They both sat at the table and started eating.

"Now, listen to me. Naruto told me, Tenten went on the mission this morning." – Hinata started but he cut her off.

"She went on mission? Where is Hizashi then?" – Neji's eyes widened all of a sudden.

"Don't worry. Temari won't have any missions these days because her brother came to visit. Tenten asked her to watch Hizashi. He will be fine, he can play with Asuma." – Hinata gave him a gentle smile.

"Oh…Carry on then." – Neji said slowly.

"Anyway, Naruto told me to tell you to go after her. He didn't have anyone else to send, only she was available. And he told me to tell you to go after her, because it might be dangerous." – She was speaking slowly with understanding.

"Where did she go?" – Neji asked quickly standing up.

"Rain Country."

As Neji was told where his wife headed, he stormed out of Hinata's house as he thanked her for the breakfast.

*_If anything happens to her I will never forgive myself!*_ Neji though as he was rushing out of the village.

Rain country wasn'tthat far away. It was closer than Suna. Neji was running thru the forest in hope he will find Tenten. He activated his byakugan. And there she was. Not very far away from him, but she was lying on the ground. When Neji saw that he felt like something stabbed him right thru his heart. He hurried forward to reach her. And in half an hour, he was there, next to her. He kneeled by her side and took her in his arms. She was heavily injured. Neji hated himself for everything. He placed the love of his life next to one big tree. She had a little fewer. Neji checked her chakra flow and it was just fine. She wasn't mortally wounded, but she still needed medical treatment. He carried his wife to the nearby town, to the hospital. Nurses told him that she will recover until tomorrow. He was so glad to hear that.

He left the hospital. When he stepped on the streets of the town he activated his byakuan. ANBU ninja decided to find a person who did this to his wife and along with that to take him away the scroll that Ten was supposed to carry to Rain country. He didn't know how that man looked like, but he did know how would that scroll look like. So instead of the man, he looked for the scroll. Few minutes later he found it. That man was somewhere in the hills, above that small town. Neji set out immediately. It took him less than one hour to get to the man. And when he got there, he used all of his strength to take scroll and kill the man who attacked his wife. When that man was lying on the floor and dying, last words he said were.

"That woman, with two buns…She is yours right, this is about her isn't it?" – man was fumbling on the floor as he was looking in Neji's pearl eyes who were looking at him from above.

"Yes." – He replied quickly, turned around and left. As soon as he left that cottage, man passed away.

On his way back to the hospital, he cursed everything. Himself, scroll, Naruto, that man…everything.

First Neji delivered the scroll to people that were supposed to get it. Apparently it was some hidden jutsu of theirs. Anyway, after finishing the mission instead of her, Neji went to hospital. He entered his wife's room and sat on the chair next to her bed. He held her arm and looked at her whole night. At some point, he fell asleep.

In the morning, Tenten woke up and saw him, holding her arm and sleeping on the chair. She twitched and woke him up too.

"What are you doing here?" – She said in high voice as she sat up on the bed.

"I killed him." – Neji calmly said looking at her chocolate eyes. He realized how much he missed them.

"Excuse me? You killed who?" – Tenten asked him as she made her "What-the-fuck?" face expression.

"The man who did this to you. And I carried scroll to the right people." – Neji had serious face. He didn't know if he was allowed to smile at that moment.

"So, now I'm incapable of doing my job?" – Her eyes widened as her voice became even higher.

"God, Tenten, no! I never said that!" – Neji was really scared. She was one complicated lady.

"Why did you go after me?" – Ten asked, but he didn't have chance to answer because a doctor came in and interrupted.

"I need to talk to both of you." – Doctor said in very serious tone as he approached them. Neji took his wife's arm. She tried to struggle, but he didn't let her let go of his hand.

"I checked your results Mrs. Hyuga. You were raped and you might be pregnant soon" – Doctor started – "So when you get home. Visit a doctor again." – Doctor knew how these news upset people, and so he left the room and closed the door.

Tenten started crying like rain and Neji was so mad and angry. He stood up of the chair and started throwing everything that he put his hands on. He started hitting the wall with his fists. And that certainly couldn't calm Tenten. He was cursing and yelling. She began screaming and crying even more…

Few hours later when they both calmed down a bit. Neji was still nervous and tears were still pouring down Tenten's face. She didn't say a word. When he finally came to his senses, he packed her backpack, dressed her and carried her out of hospital, back to their village.

He carried her all the way. She looked lifeless. She didn't talk just cried. Her eyes were half closed and she couldn't walk on her own.

After a long day of walking, they finally got back. Neji took her to her apartment and called Sakura to come and check on her. After they ended that phone conversation, he hang up and headed towards the door of apartment. He looked at her once again. She was sitting on her arm-chair. She was oddly quiet. He left her there. Hyuga went straight to Hokage to report. He told him what happened and they went out because Neji wanted to get drunk again.

In meanwhile, Ino and Sakura were checking up on Tenten. She was still in shock. When two medical ninjas told her something, she started yelling like hell and she grabbed the phone to call somebody.

**A/N** – Next chapter will be the last as well. So enjoy ;). R'n'R.


	7. Winning her heart back

**A/N** – _Hope your birthday will be wonderful as you are Shell! Happy birthday! Best wishes. This is my gift to you._

_Falling in love all over again_

_Chap 7: Winning her heart back_

Tenten was sitting alone in her apartment. It was the next day. Temari brought Hizashi yesterday in the evening after Ino and Sakura left. He was asleep now. Tenten was looking at her son sleep peacefully for a while. And then she left nursery room and went in the living room. She wasn't very peaceful. She was thinking about her husband. She missed him. And she was worried, what if he hates her now? What if this time is really over? She started regretting how mean she was to him. After her talk with Hinata, she realized that Neji really does need her help in fatherhood. He was never a person who is a parent material. He just wasn't. But she knew that Neji Hyuga loved both her and their son more than anything in the world. He just wants the best for them. And he couldn't take care of his son, because he wasn't used to it and he needed someone to help. Yes, he crossed the line by giving Hinata to watch over him, but Tenten knew that it was the best thing he knew to do. And she decided she will give him another chance and help him learn how to watch over Hizashi. But then she saw him hitting on some unknown girl in the bar. And se was very pissed. Although Tennie knew that Neji was drunk at that time, and really didn't have any interest in cheating on her, she was upset and she left. But it didn't mean she won't look for him tomorrow and forgive him. Only she didn't have time.

And now she was really upset because of everything. She wished she didn't yell at him. She wished she didn't walk away when she saw him in bar. Tenten was somewhere deep in her mind thinking about everything that happened. Suddenly her thought were interrupted by a door bell. She stood up of the bed and lazily walked to the door and opened it. And there he was. She was her husband standing in front of her with a wonderful bouquet of purple Hyacinths. Meaning of those flowers was "I am sorry" or "Please forgive me." And Neji bought precisely those flowers because he was really sorry.

"Neji." – she said as he gave her bouquet and she took it – "It's beautiful!" – Tenten smiled, closed her eyes and smelled the flowers.

"May I come in? I wish to talk to you." – Neji asked politely like true gentleman.

"Yes, sure." – Ten said and let him come in. They went to the living room. Neji was standing. She placed the flowers in vase and then she stood in front of him.

"I love you Tennie!" – Neji started.

"I know. I love you, too." – She said quietly.

"Tennie. I am sorry. I know I was wrong. I should've never done what I did and I regret it every day. I was…scared. I don't know what family is. I don't know to take care of children." – Neji was apologizing as he was holding her hands.

"Neji he is your son. You must learn how to take care of him. Better be a dad who will at least try to take care of his child then dad who will just bail on everything because he doesn't know how to deal with it!" – Tenten got her high voice again. But she wasn't speaking angrily. Just upset.

"I know and I am million times sorry for everything that I did. I want to be a good father, but I don't know how. I didn't knew how to deal with him, and I asked Hinata to take care of him, because she would do it better than I would." – Neji's voice sounded really sad and Tenten saw how sorry he really was.

"Neji. Okay it was a good thing to do. But you can't do that anymore! You have to learn how to take care of your child. You are his father and it's your obligation. And I will help you learn Neji. But you can't do that ever again." – Tenten's eyes wetted.

"Does that mean you forgive me? We are back in the game?" – Neji smiled softly as he was gazing her chocolate eyes.

"Yes. We are, only if you want to." – Tenten was looking in his pearl eyes.

"Of course I want to. I don't care if you are carrying that man's child. I will take care of him like he was mine." – Neji started talking really fast.

"Neji." – Tenten tried to interrupt but he wouldn't stop.

"I killed him for everything he did to you." – he continued

"Neji"

"And this isn't that child's fault. And it isn't your fault!" – he still wouldn't stop.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" – Tenten screamed as she closed his mouth with her palm. – "Listen to me! I am not pregnant! He didn't do anything sexual to me!"

"Whaat? But the doctor said…" – Neji started as he moved her hand off of his mouth.

"He called our hospital and apologized. The results he checked were some other woman's! They were accidentally switched and mixed. It weren't my results." - Tenten calmly explained,

"I will kill that son of a…" – Neji's face turned red, but Ten interrupted once again.

"I called him when Sakura told me that and I yelled at him, so that part is done. Now calm down." – Tenten shut him up with her sentence and when she finished it, he shut her up with a kiss. It was one hell of a kiss. First kiss after a long time. Week and few days. Long and passionate.

"Don't ever leave me again." – Neji whispered to her ear as he hugged her after the kiss.

"I won't. But you must stop being childish. This is serious." – She said quietly as she was smelling his hair.

"Let's see what our son is doing. You might give me my first lesson today." – Neji smiled as he took her by her hand and pulled her towards Hizashi's room.

That was a day both of them remembered how much they actually love each other. So much that no disaster can pull them apart.

_***THE END***_

A/N – This is it people. R'n'R. Hope you liked it. Especially you Shell. Again, happy birthday my friend!


End file.
